Behind the mask
by K762
Summary: Superhero Amy AU. Karma and Amy are completely different in school and therefore do not know each other, but meet one night when Amy saves her from the clutches of her horrible boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

(In this story, Amy and Karma don't know each other, and it's only until Amy saves her from the clutches of a horrible man, that they get to know each other)

Chapter 1

"Pleeaassee" Shane groaned looking up at Amy with her puppy dog eyes "We'll only stay for a couple hours, I promise"

"Shane, if I could, I would, but I have to go out with my mom, I told you" Amy lied, as she has had to do plenty of times before

"Fine, but you'll miss me and Ben from Spanish class hooking up" Shane grinned and Amy rolled her eyes

"I think I'll survive" Amy winked and as they heard the bell ring, both parted ways to different classes.

The truth behind why Amy couldn't go to the party that night was because she had bigger problems to face, since she was a little girl she knew that her father was part of a secret service that helped find and fight crime across the state. Amy was trained to survive and fight and to, most importantly _not_ be discovered. Her mother, or Bruce, or Lauren had no idea of the secret life Amy had, and they weren't ever going to find out. Tonight Amy was on watch out around a couple of neighbourhoods and had to watch over a series of cameras that were set up around the whole of the state, each house was being filmed 24-7 and it was Amy's job to watch them.

After their last class was over, Shane and Amy walked home together arm in arm.

"So what are you actually doing tonight with your mom?" Shane asked

"We're...going to watch a dance show that Lauren's friend is in"

"_You're _going to a dance show?" Shane asked suspiciously

"Yep, Mom is practically forcing me to go, and I already got out of it a couple times, so I might as well go this time" They both stopped as they reached Shane's house

"I know you're lying but whatever, I hope you enjoy your boring night" Shane smiled and gave Amy a hug before walking up to his house and going inside

Amy kept on walking and after a couple of turns in the road, a black car pulled up beside her, and she looked around before quickly getting in.

"Hey dad" Amy smiled "Had any work today?"

"There was someone who tried to steal five Ipad's from a store today, so we got one of our undercover ladies to seduce and then expose, but nothing big, no need to get into the suits" Amy's father (Brian) smiled. When something serious happens and they need to get into the situation, they all have superhero suits to put on and a mask to keep themselves hidden. Amy's is black and skin tight, so she can easily move around and her mask is black to match.

"Do you think I'll have anything to do tonight?" Amy wondered

"I don't think so, nothing we know of at the moment anyway, just keep an eye out. James will be working with you tonight" Brian told her, before they both pulled up the house they all worked from, and went inside. Inside the house, was a ton of rooms, each containing up to a hundred screens, showing houses from all around, and they had the ability to zoom, to see where about it is, to hear what was going on and to get to the situation in less than a minute, If they needed to.

As Amy reached the room she would be working in, her friend James, who was four years older than her and he often worked with her was sitting on the desk quickly jotting details into a notepad with his headphones on.

"I'll see you tomorrow hun" Brian smiled and kissed Amy on the head, before closing the door

"Careful with your writing you might burn a hole through the desk" Amy laughed and he raised his hand to pull the finger up to her and after about ten minutes, he took his headphones off and finished writing

"Three people outside 13 Newberry street planning to break into 32 Newberry street at 12PM while the family are at a party, I'm taking a few guys down with me" He smirked happily, he was always proud of himself when he had found something like this

"Nice, Did you catch the guys who were keeping weed under their house?"

"Yeah, they said they were growing rosemary" He chuckled and Amy shook her head, laughing.

The time passed and James went out to catch the robbers, with Amy alone, she quickly typed in the address of the party that Shane was at and the house popped up on screen. There were smashed bottles on the front lawn and the music was blasting. She zoomed in, into one of the windows of the house and laughed as she saw Shane and Ben dancing together. Amy sometimes wished that she could join them at the parties, but this was her job and she had to do it, she had no choice. As Amy zoomed around the windows of the house, she noticed two people that went to the same school as her, Karma and Liam, They were the most popular couple and everyone thought they were perfect, but right now, Liam had another girl in his arms and Karma was looking at him, with tears in her eyes

"She came onto me Karms!" Liam babbled as he followed Karma into one of the bedrooms in the house "I only love you!"

"Why do you always do this Liam?" Karma cried

"Stop being an overprotective bitch Karma, it's getting old" Liam rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Karma's wrist

"Get off me Liam, your hurting me" Karma sobbed, trying to pull his hand away. As Amy watched, her blood boiled.

"Can't we just make up now, I'm bored of you being in a mood with me" Liam sighed, he clearly had way too much alcohol as he sat down by her on the bed and put his hand on her thigh, stroking it roughly.

"Get off me, Liam, I don't want to" Karma said, weakly and at that, he pushed her down on the bed, laying on top of her and forcing her to kiss him "Liam, stop"

"Shut up" He growled, and at that, Amy quickly stood up, her anger too much to sit there and watch, she quickly pulled her suit on, pulling her mask and tying it around her head. She jumped onto one of several motorcycles they had and sped to the house, taking the short cut.

Amy jumped off the vehicle and looked up to where Karma was in the room, quickly jumping up the house and using the vines to climb up, opening the window to the room and looked around. Although Karma or Liam had ever even looked at Amy in school, there was still the problem of revealing her identity, so she reached her hand around the wall and switched the light off, making the room completely dark.

"What the fuck" Liam said, still on top of the crying Karma. Amy quickly moved up to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him off the bed, and towards the window, she let his body dangle on the outside of the house as she screamed to let him back inside

"Never touch her like that again" She spat, wanting to let go of him and let him fall out the window, but she didn't think her father would approve of that. She slowly brought him in and pushed him on the floor, making him run as fast as he could out of the room. Amy looked at the stunned Karma who sat up on the bed, mouth wide open at the girl who had just saved her and as Amy was about to jump out the window again, she heard a shaking voice from inside.

"Wait!" Karma shouted and Amy turned around, sitting on the edge of the window "...Thank you"

A moment of silence was shared in the dark room before Karma spoke up again

"Who are you?" Karma asked, getting up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, the light from the moon lit up her face, and it was the first time that Amy realised how beautiful she was

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" Amy softly spoke "Are you okay?"

"I am now" Karma smiled and watched as her saviour jumped out of the window, possibly to never be seen again.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I will be posting more chapters if this gets enough attention:) Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment on what I can do to the story to make it better! I'm also sorry (kinda) that I made Liam a bad guy;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who left a comment on the last chapter, I reaaaallyyyyy appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Karma's P.O.V

I had a dream of her again, the girl that saved me from Liam at the party. That's three nights in a row now, and I hope that tonight I dream of her again. I can't get her out of my mind, and any time I do, she somehow springs back into focus and I'm trapped into thinking about her again. Liam hasn't spoken to me since, whenever he see's me he scowls and turns the other way, but I couldn't give a fuck, the night of the party showed me what he was really like.

"What's going on with you and Liam?" Shane asked me, sitting himself down on the chair next to me at lunch

"We broke up" Karma sighed "He was a dick at the party and I never want to see him again"

"Okay, miss dramatic...Look, my friend Amy is coming over after school but she's leaving around eight, wanna come round after that and we'll sit in, with ice cream and eat our feelings?" Shane suggested and honestly, that was the best thing I've heard in a while

"Sounds amazing" I smiled and listened to Shane as he talked about him and his latest fling.

Amy's P.O.V

After watching six episodes of say yes to the dress, I had to leave Shanes because I was 'picking out Lauren's prom dress with her', which was code for sitting in a room and watching houses for the whole night.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Karma Ashcroft is coming over and she's just broken up with Liam Booker so she's super emotional and we are eating, and it would be perfect for you!" Shane smiled and I groaned, wishing I could stay and spend time with her, but of course, I had to do my job. Spending time with Karma would be amazing, she wouldn't recognise me and I could actually be with her, no secrets.

"I really, really, wish I could" I gave Shane a look that said 'Don't ask any questions about what I'm doing, you know I have to'

"Fine, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow" Shane smiled and as I walked out the door, I watched as a car pulled up and Karma got out. We both gave each other polite smiles and it made my heart flutter that she was completely unaware of who I was.

Karma's P.O.V

"Shane, I need to tell you something" I grabbed the remote and switched of the TV

"Well, I guess I'm not watching that anymore" Shane smiled sarcastically "What is it?"

"So, the night of the party me and Liam had a fight, sort of, and he was being weird and he got me on a bed and I was crying and he was being, kind of rapey, but before anything could happen, this girl came through the window and she was in a full black latex suit and had an eye mask and everything! She dragged Liam off me and nearly threw him out the window, but she let him runaway and now I can't stop thinking about her and I'm going crazy!"

Shane was silent for a few seconds and then spoke up "Karma, was there any drugs at the party?"

"No Shane! I know it wasn't just my imagination, she was there and she was...amazing, and I would do anything to see her again"

"Since when did you bat for the other team?"

"Shane!" I sighed "You have to believe me"

"Okay, so super girl came through your window and saved you when you were in danger...was she hot?"

"Incredibly, but I didn't get to see her that well, it was dark and she was gone pretty quickly"

"Okay, so say this is true...which it's not...but if it was, you need to put your life in danger again, so she'll save you again" Shane laughed

"That's a good idea!" I grinned "I'll do something crazy, so she _has_ to save me again"

"You are not being serious Karma" Shane put his head in his hands and shook his head

"I'll see you tomorrow and let you know how it goes!" I was up already and putting my coat on, running out the door, I heard Shane shout out how I had gone crazy but I didn't care, I was determined to see her again.

-No one's P.O.V-

Amy watched through a series of screens again, and as bored as she got, decided to sneak a look at Shane's house, to see what they were doing

"You know your being a pervert...right?" James smirked

"I'm just checking up on them" Amy snapped

"So your being a creep, that's okay then" James laughed and Amy punched his arm

"Karma's running out the house" Amy sat up in her chair and she watched Shane shout after her

"Please don't say your going to follow her" James shook his head

"No.." Amy lied, swapping from camera to camera as she watched Karma run through the streets

"Your such a weirdo" James snorted

"She's heading for the cliff top, what if she's going to jump?!" Amy grabbed James' arm "James! She's going to jump!"

"She's not going to..." James stopped as he watched Karma standing on the edge of the cliff, the jagged rocks and waves beneath her "Go! Quick!"

Amy grabbed her suit, quickly pulling it on as she ran into the street and grabbed her motorcycle, starting it quickly.

Karma looked down at the waves beneath her, gulping and looking around, unsure if her saviour would come again, she waited at least ten minutes, before coming to terms that maybe she just wouldn't show up and as she went to turn away, a small rock that was in front of her made her trip, falling backwards and only barely managing to hold onto strands of grass that sat on the side of the cliff. She began to scream as she tried to scramble up, but with no luck, and as she felt the grass snap beneath her fingertips, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! WILL AMY MAKE IT ON TIME?!

Please leave a comment on what you thought and how I could make my story better! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karma closed her eyes and waited for herself to fall, but instead felt herself being lifted up, and back onto the safe floor, it was only until she had got her breath back that she slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was blurry, and she could only just make out the blonde figure that was knelt down beside her.

"Thanks for saving me again" Karma smiled

"Is that why you were here? To see me again?" Amy suddenly felt guilty that Karma could have died because of her

"I'm sorry" Karma "I know it was stupid, I just wasn't sure how to find you"

"Your right, you are stupid" Amy smirked, wiping a hair out of Karma's face softly

"Can you tell me who you are now?" Karma pleaded, in the pitch black night, they could hardly see each other

"If I did, I would have to kill you"

"How am I meant to talk to you again?! I can't keep trying to kill myself, that gets tiring really fast" Karma laughed, sitting herself up on her elbows

"Maybe you could just give me your number, that would be kinda' easier" Amy smiled and Karma recited her phone number to her. Amy had an amazing memory after being taught to remember every key code on the computer and every security number of every door in the warehouse.

"I'll call you" Amy smiled before standing up and returning to her work.

The next day, Amy bought a second mobile to use, one specifically to text and call Karma, but to her father is was so she 'always had a backup', although it was torture not to text her straight away, she made sure she waited at least 24 hours to type the numbers into the keypad and press call.

Karma was sat by her mobile, for most of the night, waiting and when she saw her phone light up with a mysterious number she picked it up and pressed answer faster than she had ever done anything before.

"Hello?" Karma answered, her voice shaky

"Hey, sorry I didn't call you sooner, I had stuff to do" Amy bit her lip, worried if she would come of as trying to be too cool

"Like save other girls lives?" Karma giggled

"Obviously, I'll have to make this quick, I got at least five other girls waiting for me to call them"

"Oh..." Karma sighed

"I'm totally joking" Amy said quickly "I shouldn't actually even be talking to you, it's against my rules"

"Thanks for breaking the rules for me" Karma smiled and a shouting could be heard from her side of the call "Oh crap, sorry that's my parents, I'm going to have to go, Call me again, okay?"

"Of course" Amy promised and they both hung up, their hearts racing. Karma ran downstairs, still clutching the phone tight to her chest, a smile on her face that quickly dropped as soon as she saw someone standing at the door

"Liam's here, dear" Karma's mom smiled, letting him walk inside the door, a smirk on his face "You two go on upstairs"

Despite Karma trying to secretly signal that something was wrong to her parents, they were obviously blind to see it and Karma let Liam follow her into the bedroom

"What do you want?" Karma felt herself shaking as she leant against her bedroom door, shutting it

"We need to get back together" Liam said, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist "I miss you and I'm sorry for what I did"

"What makes you think I believe you?" Karma kept a straight face as Liam planted kisses on her neck, working his way up to her lips

"Let me make it up to you" Liam whispered, finally placing his lips on hers. Karma kissed him back, his lips were familiar, she knew how he would kiss and everything he did was predictable. But, he was a fairly good kisser and a very persuasive person because soon they were on the bed, then naked, then lying under the covers breathless. Liam knew how to keep Karma happy, for a little while anyway, because soon he got himself up and was dressed and was leaving the room, without saying a word.

"Liam?" Karma called, but he was already gone. As Karma lay on the bed, she reached over and grabbed her phone, calling the number of her mystery girl.

"Hey, it's Karma...do you wanna come over?"

"I'd love to" She heard the voice on the other end say "But, lights off?"

"Yep, lights off" Karma smiled

"See you in five minutes"

* * *

Ehhhhh, this was just kind of a filler to everything going on. What do you all think of Liam in this? What do you think should happen between Amy and Karma? Should Amy reveal her identity yet? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou soooo much those who commented. For all of you that made suggestions, I'm following them as much as I can! Thanks for the ideas!  
Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Amy looked up at Karma's bedroom window, seen that the light was off and the window was open and quickly made her way up. Once she reached the windowsill, she opened it and put her legs through, not going all the way inside the room. Karma sat on the bed, and jumped when Amy came in the room, although she had been expecting her.

"Hi! Are you going to come in?" Karma smiled, patting the empty space next to her

"I'm okay here...how do I know your not gonna' turn the light on me?" Amy smirked

"I promise I wont, and even if I did...I wouldn't recognise you, right?" Karma asked

"Stop trying to figure out who I am" Amy laughed "This window ledge is not so comfy, so, as long as you don't turn the light on, I'm gonna' go sit on the chair"

Amy hopped inside the room, and sat on the wicker chair that was in the corner of the room, they both looked at each other, an awkward silence in the room

"Since I can't know anything about you, let me tell you a bit about myself" Karma started "I go to Hester High, my best friend is Shane Harvey, who is gay and the best person I know and-" The last part she mumbled under her breath

"I didn't catch that last part?" Amy said suspiciously

"And...my boyfriend is Liam Booker...the one from the party" Karma looked to the floor and Amy's heart sunk

"Your back with him?"

"He came round earlier and we um, made up"

"Oh..." The silence in the room appeared again, Amy wasn't quite sure why she felt this angry, surely it was because she hated the way he treated her, and the fact that they 'made up' moments before she invited her round.

"I'm sorry" Karma whispered after what seemed like an eternity

"You have nothing to be sorry for, It's your choice" Amy smiled

"I wish I could see what you looked like, I'm sure your super pretty" Karma said, changing the subject

"I'm really not" Amy laughed "If you could see what I looked like, you'd run a mile"

"I'm sure I wouldn't, I can tell you're-" Karma was in mid-sentence when she heard a knock on her door and watched as it swung open, her mother walking in. As Karma quickly looked back, the chair was empty and the window was shut, she had gone again.

-two weeks later-

Amy's P.O.V

I walked through the school halls, and gulped as Tasmin Evans walked down the corridor, Tasmin had been bullying me for years and because I was not allowed to show my true strength and fight back, I had to let herself be tripped, punched, slapped and made fun of almost everyday. Tasmin walked up to me, grabbing the books I was holding and throwing them to the side and then pushed me down, causing me to fall to the floor. A laughter was followed by her three stupid followers and I waited until they were gone to collect my books and stand back up.

"You missed one" I looked up at the familiar voice and my eyes widened as Karma was holding out one of my books, she hasn't spoken to my alter-ego in almost two weeks "Sorry about Tasmin, she has a hard time at home so she takes it out on you...but...obviously that's no excuse" Of course Karma would find the good in everybody. I began to panic as Karma waited for me to reply, but I couldn't speak, she would recognise my voice. So, I gave her an appreciative smile and then quickly went to walk away "Wait!" I heard her call and I didn't turn around, but I could hear her running behind me "Your Shane's friend, right?" I nodded my head "I'm going round to his tonight, will you come?" I wanted to say no, I really wanted to, but I found myself nodding my head again. "Great! See you there!"

Fuck.

-At Shane's-

I paced outside of his doorstep, anxious to get inside, I would have to pretend to have a throat cold, so I wouldn't have to speak. As he opened the door, I quickly explained how I couldn't speak because of my 'throat' and he gave me a hug

"My poor, sick Amy" He said in a baby voice "Me and Karma will make you feel better"

We both walked into the room and Karma was sitting on one of the sofa's and she patted the seat next to her for me to sit down

"Amy is sick, so she can't speak" Shane smiled and I gave a wave of my hand to her, sitting next to her. It felt nice to finally be close to her, even if she didn't know who I really was

"I thought it was weird that you didn't speak to me today" Karma laughed "I'm Karma by the way, if you didn't know" I smiled back at her and I watched as Shane ran out the room into the kitchen and came back with a notepad and pen.

"You can write stuff down!" He grinned and I took it off him

"Nice to finally meet you, properly" I wrote, showing it to Karma and she blushed slightly, a smile growing on her face, and it was beautiful.

* * *

SO, how is Amy going to get away with not speaking while with Karma?! Will Karma end it with Liam? Will Karma get feelings for Amy, or the super Amy? Please leave comments on what you think! Love you all:)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I couldn't think of a way to hide Amy's voice so if its okay with everyone, we are just going to dumb down Karma a little bit and pretend that she doesn't recognise the voices;) Thanks!

Chapter 5

It turned out, Amy and Karma hit it off more than she had ever hoped for, they sat on the sofa for what must have been hours, she even used up three of Shane's notepads scribbling down what she wanted to say.

"You guys need to leave now, It's nearly 1 am" Shane whined, he had been falling asleep on the sofa for the past two hours

"Will you walk me home?" Karma asked and Amy nodded quickly, so they both grabbed their coats and bags and said goodbye to Shane. They walked out the door and shivered at the cold air, Christmas was shortly approaching and snow was coming along with it. As Amy and Karma walked in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of silence, Karma slipped on some ice, nearly falling but Amy quickly grabbed her arm, holding her up and once she gained her balance again, they held hands tightly.

"Are you okay?!" Amy asked and then quickly gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, Karma looked up quickly and Amy's heart stopped, thinking she had just ruined everything, in her mind images of Karma making the connection and then blabbing to the whole school about her secret identity flashed through her mind.

"You can talk!" Karma smiled and Amy let out a sigh in relief "And, yeah I'm okay, I'm so clumsy I'm used to falling"

"Do you fall a lot?" Amy smirked, thinking back to when she had to rescue Karma when she had fallen off the cliff

"Yes! The other day, I was on the top of the cliff and I slipped and I was holding on with one hand and I nearly fell!"

"No way! That's crazy! Amy gasped, secretly loving the act she was putting on

"Yeah! And...someone came, luckily and got me" Karma suddenly went quiet and looked down at the floor

"Your lucky they were there" Amy smiled

"Yeah, really lucky" Karma looked up at Amy "This is my house"

"Oh, you have a lovely home" Amy looked up at it as if this was the first time she had seen it

"Do you want to sleep over tonight? I've got some stuff you can wear?"

"I'd love to, if that's okay?"

"Obviously! I've got the notebook on DVD, and some frosting in the kitchen" Karma smiled

"Well I'm definitely staying for frosting" Amy smirked, and Karma led her into the house

Once Amy had got into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy jumper that belonged to Karma, they both tucked themselves into Karma's bed and watched the notebook together.

"How have I not been friends with you sooner?" Karma smiled, looking over at Amy

"I was thinking the same thing, I've had to put up with Shane on my own for all these years" Amy laughed "I heard your back with Liam, how did that happen? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind" Karma giggled "It just kind of happened, I was mad at him, he was persuasive and then I was back under his spell again"

"Sounds like a really loving relationship" Amy said sarcastically, making Karma laugh uncomfortably

"Most of the time, he is amazing, honestly he is...he's just, got a lot going on"

"That's no excuse Karma, he shouldn't treat you like shit"

"I know, I know...look, I don't wanna' speak about Liam right now, I just want to think about you, the notebook and this delicious frosting"

"Good idea" Amy laughed and shuffled down, resting her head on Karma's shoulder as everything turned into darkness

-Karma's P.O.V-

I woke up from sleeping to the whole bed shaking, I quickly turned around to see Amy lying on the bed, her eyes tight shut as she was sweating, sobbing and her whole body shaking. I began to panic and quickly ran out the room to get a towel, coming back and dabbing her head to try and cool her down. When that didn't work I wrapped my arms around her and gently rocked her, trying to soothe her and calling her name to wake her up

"Amy, please wake up" I gently cried out and at that her eyes jolted open and the shaking stopped and she looked at me with wide eyes

"Fuck, I'm so sorry" Amy gasped, out of breath "I have night terrors a lot...I'm really sorry that I woke you up"

"Don't apologise! Are you okay?!" I had tears running down my face from seeing her in such a state "I didn't know what to do!"

"I'm fine Karma, I have them almost every night, honestly" She said, wiping a tear from my cheek "Thank you for holding me...that helps a lot"

"Is that what your parents do? When you have them?" Karma asked and Amy sighed

"They got my room sound proofed so they don't have to hear me scream every night"

"Wow..." Karma wrapped her arm around Amy, resting on her chest as they both lay back down In bed "I guess we should try and go back to sleep"

They both lay together for a moment, before Karma spoke up again "What are they about? Your dreams?"

"Can we talk about it another time? Sorry, They're just pretty awful" Amy sighed and Karma looked up at her

"Of course" She reached up and kissed her cheek gently "Goodnight"

* * *

What do we think? Please leave a comment on any ideas you have for the story line or how I can improve! Thanks for all the comments you've left! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter, thankyou so much for your amazing comments, I really really appreciate it! Also, read the little comment I give at the end after the chapter, I'm looking for someone to help me with this story a little! Thanks!

Chapter 6

-Amy's P.O.V-

I woke up to the smell of food burning and an empty space in the bed next to me. I pulled myself up and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess and my mascara had run down my cheeks. Then I remembered, my night terror. I cringed at the thought of myself crying in front of Karma, who I had only properly met the day before, and physically shook my head to get rid of the memory. I went downstairs and into the kitchen where Karma was juggling about five items of food and trying to set the breakfast table.

"Morning" I smiled and took three plates off her "Let me help"

"Good morning!" Karma grinned as we put down the plates "Did you go back to sleep okay after last night?"

"Yeah I was-" I'm interrupted as two people who must be Karma's mom and dad come in

"Hi dear!" Karma's mom smiled coming over to me "Who's your friend?"

"Amy" I smile "Thanks for letting me stay over"

"Of course! Anyone is welcome in our house! Are you staying for breakfast?" Karma's dad asked

"If that's okay?" I asked, not wanting to over stay my welcome

"You are just the cutest little button!" Karma's mom smiled, pinching my cheek "Here, sit!"

"I apologise for my mom" Karma came behind me and whispered into my hair, making me shiver

After we had ate, Karma grabbed my hand and was about to take me upstairs, I looked at my watch and realised I had to be in work in less than an hour.

"Karma, I have to go, I told my step sister I would go out with her today"

"Your step sister is Lauren, right?" Karma asked and I nodded "She's...interesting" she laughed as she walked to me to the door

"Try living with her" I got to the front door and Karma pulled me into a hug "Thanks for letting me stay"

"No problem, see you around" Karma watched me walk out and into the street and then closed the door once I was down the path, last night had been amazing. It was almost unreal how well me and Karma got along and how easy it was to talk and be around her. I don't think I've felt this happy for a long time. I did, however feel sorry for my alter ego, who hadn't had a call of Karma for a long time.

-Karma's P.O.V-

I got a shower and got ready after Amy had left, Liam had asked me to go to his today, and I didn't really feel like it, but I had to. Liam would get pretty angry if I made another excuse as to why I couldn't go. I heard my phone vibrate and groaned, thinking it was Liam, but my heart skipped a beat as the text came from my super hero.

"Long time no speak" It read and I waited for a while, trying to think of something cool and clever to say

"Texting Liam?" My mom came through the door and seen me grinning at my phone like an idiot

"Uh, yeah, I'm going round to his today, is that okay?" I put my phone to the side and went into my wardrobe, trying to pick an outfit, I didn't want anything too revealing, Liam would think I was too under dressed.

"That's fine hun! Have fun" My mom winked "Oh, and I really like your friend Amy, she's a keeper!"

She was right, Amy was amazing. I don't have many friends in school, as far as true friends go, and Amy was perfect. She was into all the things I was, and we could talk for hours and hours without getting bored, and even though I've only known her for a day, I felt like I could tell her anything and I was just comfortable with her. I gave her my number last night and was hoping I didn't scare her off last night, and that she wanted to still be my friend. I heard my phone vibrate again, and this time it was Liam, asking where I was, So I quickly got dressed and left the house, I didn't want to show up to his house when he's pissed off.

"Hey" I smiled when I pulled up outside, he was standing at his door

"Hi, I missed you" Liam said, pulling me into his arms and lifting up my chin, kissing my neck

"I missed you too" I winced "Lets go inside"

He pulled me inside and held my hand as he ran up the stairs, into his bedroom and pushed me down onto the bed.

"My mom comes back in half an hour, let's make this quick" He grinned, charming. I pulled of my blouse while he took off his own shirt, followed by my skirt. The rest followed pretty quickly and I had to fake it half way, as usual while he grunted and groaned on top of me. "That was awesome" He grinned as he fell beside me

"Yep, amazing" I sighed, completely unsatisfied and I got out of bed, putting my clothes back on before his mom came in

"I'm going out with some of my football friends in like, an hour and I need to shower, so I'll see you soon, yeah?" He said, getting up and walking me to the door

"Thanks for...having me round" I smiled and was going to give him a kiss before he shut the door in my face. I felt my eyes well up, but I couldn't let them. I wouldn't let tears fall because of him. I sat in my car for a while, and then remembered that I hadn't replied to super girls text, I quickly got my phone out and typed quickly "I need to see you soon"

No less than a minute passed before I got a reply "How's tonight?"

"Perfect" I replied, slamming down my phone and going home, I wouldn't let Liam ruin this day for me

,

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think! ALSO, I don't know if any of you would, but there may be a couple of sex scenes in the future of this story and I'm just the worst at smut, so would one of you be able to work with me to write it and I would put it in the story (giving you full credit of course)! If your up for it, just message me, it would be totally appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After texting for a while, we decided we would meet up in the woods just a few blocks behind Karma's house at 3 am. I wore a black hoodie, my tight black latex leggings and a black scarf that covered my lower face, only revealing part of my eyes to Karma

"Your really set on hiding yourself from me aren't you?" Karma laughed when she saw me "You've gone all out"

"I have to be!" I smirked and she just shrugged her shoulders

"Whatever. What are we doing tonight?" she asked, sitting down on a rock

"There is a lake about half an hour away from here, its really beautiful and we could drive up on my motorcycle and stay there for a while?"

"Sounds amazing" Karma giggled and we both walked down to the street and hopped on my motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt my heart skip about five beats.

Once we arrived, I hopped off before helping her off, putting my hands on her waist as she got off "This is amazing!" Karma gasped, running past the gate into the secret lake I found when I was on a job about two years ago. It's mostly desert, and is all overgrown and beautiful. "How did you find this place?"

"see over there?" I asked, pointing over to a bench that sat on the far side of the lake "Three men were repeatedly punching and beating up this old guy who used to come here with his wife, so I drove down, and beat the shit out of them and they never came here again" Karma seemed to be looking at me in awe, a look of disbelief on her face

"You really are amazing" Karma spoke softly "You have really beautiful eyes" She said, looking deep into them

"How's your boyfriend?" I asked, trying to avert her away from the subject of me

"Can we not speak about him?" Karma sighed and as I was about to start a new topic she spoke up again "He's such a pig! I know for a fact he's using me for sex, it's so obvious! He puts no effort in to actually do anything relationship-things with me, and I hate him, I do, I hate him!" her eyes welled up

"Why don't you end it?" I asked and she looked up at me with a helpless expression

"He always finds a way back, I just can't get rid of him" Tears came down her face "I'm sorry, I must look like an idiot" on impulse, I shot towards her and wrapped my arms around her, her head fitting perfectly under mine

"You don't look like an idiot" I smiled "you look very pretty when you cry, but I don't want to see it anymore"

After a little while in silence as we looked over at the fish swimming in the lake and the foxes and rabbits jumping across in the field next to us, she spoke up

"What do I call you? I can't call you by your real name...so is there a nickname you go by?" I had never thought about it before, I had never met someone who wanted to know

"Call me A? First letter of the alphabet, that's all I could think of" I laughed

"Sure, A is cute" Karma gasped and reached into her backpack, pulling out a tub of chocolate frosting "Look what I brought"

"Holy shit that's amazing!" I laughed, grabbing it off her and dipping my finger in

"Sorry it's half empty, me and my friend shared it last night" Shit. She was talking about Amy, about me.

"You have friends?!" I mocked and she shoved my shoulder

"Yes, and she's very wonderful, actually" My heart jumped again

"I'll have to meet her sometime" I laughed to myself at the irony

"No. I want you all to myself, thank you very much" She giggled and lay her head on my lap, looking up at the stars "You know, you can't hide your identity forever, you might as well tell me who you are now" Karma raised an eyebrow, seeing if she could convince me

"Good try Karma, I'm not telling you" I chuckled and she frowned

"Fine, whatever, pass me the frosting before you eat all of it"

We ate, and talk, and I told her stories of all the jobs I had been on, it was nice telling someone about what I did, without worrying of her telling. The night flew by and when I saw the sun rising, I decided it was time to take her back

"We haven't slept all night" Karma yawned as she hopped on my motorcycle

"Feel free to sleep now" I said and she settled her head against my back and sure enough, fell asleep all the way back, despite the cold and the odd truck that went past. When we arrived at her house, I picked her up and slowly picked the keys out of her pocket, opening the door and taking her inside, tucking her into her bed. It was still reasonably dark, so I had just enough time to get home before I was spotted by anyone.

Karma's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning surprised and had to rack my brain to remember how I ended up here, A must have put me into my bed. I rolled over and picked up my phone and my peaceful morning was ruined as a text from Liam read "We need to talk" I called him twice, but he wouldn't pick up so I got my bag and coat and drove over, knocking on his door. He opened it and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside and practically throwing me to the ground. He had been drinking, it was obvious, his whole body smelt of alcohol.

"I came by your house real early this morning, planning to be there when you woke up, but it seems you already had a visitor? That slut from the party that threw me out the window!"

"She didn't actually throw you..." I whimpered as I stood up and he gave me a deadly glare "She let you back in"

"Who's side are you on Karma?!" He shouted, backing me up to the wall behind me "Are you cheating on me with her?!"

"What?!" I gasped "Liam, don't be stupid, she's just been helping me out lately"

"Oh, helping you out! Fantastic" Liam laughed loudly, spitting into my face "You can't see her again"

"I'll do what I want Liam" I shouted back and he slapped me across the face, causing me to fall to the floor. I looked up at him, holding the side of my face he had hit and I couldn't help but sob through the pain "I'm sorry Liam"

"Are you sure your sorry?" He asked, standing over me "You wont see her again?"

"I promise Liam, I promise" I spoke, looking down to the floor

"Good girl, you can go home now, I need to tidy this place up before mom gets home, and your stinking the place out" He walked up the stairs and I quickly grabbed my bag and coat and ran out the door. Leaving, what it felt like, puddles of my tears behind me.

,

Poor Karma:( Also, sorry for making Liam the bad guy, it's needed in the story! Thanks to 'punkrocker07' and 'kenfromnhus' for helping with the story! Please leave your comments about what you thought and what you think should happen next! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

(Trigger Warning: Domestic abuse)

Chapter 8

A couple of weeks had past, and Karma had not spoken to A since Liam had told her not to. She was desperate to see her and to talk to her but she couldn't, Liam was getting angrier and she couldn't risk him catching her. Amy and Karma spent almost every day together, accept for the ones where Karma had a new bruise, or scratch or slap from Liam. On those days she would stay in her bed and pretend to be ill, which she was getting pretty good at.

"How come you weren't in school today, buttface?" Amy asked over the phone to Karma, who had been stuck in her house all day.

"I'm sick, sorry" Karma sniffed, holding her nose to sound like she had the flu. She had faked it to her parents and they let her stay off school, the real reason was because the side of her face Liam punched at the weekend was still bruised and stinging and if she went in, too many people would start asking questions

"I make the best tea that makes you better straight away, I'll come round with it in five" Amy said and before Karma could protest Amy put the phone down. Karma quickly jumped out of bed, fixing her hair and trying to make herself look like she hadn't been crying for the last 12 hours. The mark on her cheek was starting to fade but it was definitely still visible and there was no way she could hide it. When she heard the knock on the door, she slowly made her way to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"You missed so much today" Amy laughed walking past Karma and into the kitchen "Tyler and Hannah and Grace all had to go to the principals because-" Amy turned around to face Karma and her face dropped as she looked at the bruise on her eye "Karma...what is that?"

"I tripped" Karma said half heartedly, knowing Amy would know the truth. Amy's fists clenched and it wasn't until she seen tears coming down Karma's face that she ran towards her, dropping the bags of food she had brought over and wrapped her arms around her, a soft cry coming from Karma. "It was kinda my fault this time, I spilt my drink on him"

"It's never your fault Karma" Amy kissed her head "Please leave him, please" As she said this, Karma backed away and started picking up the food Amy had dropped

"I can't Amy, you know I can't"

"Why not?! It's so stupid Karma! He has no right to hurt you like this!" Amy wanted to shake Karma, to try and get it into her head that she didn't have to stay with him

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening sooner?" Amy looked into Karma's eyes and saw pain

"I was scared Amy, I'm scared of him" Karma sighed "He wants me to stop seeing you"

"And what did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't" Karma started to cry again "And that's how I got this" She pointed to her eye

"Right, I'm going out, to get some...food and films, I'll be back in half an hour and we'll have a girls night" Amy's knuckles were now white and her face was physically red with anger

"Okay, I'll put some pizza in for when you get back" Karma sniffed, wiping her eyes and watched Amy storm out the house.

Amy's P.O.V

I was seeing red and I couldn't think straight, I got in my car and knew exactly where I was going. Liam was going to suffer and I was going to make sure of it. I headed to my work, pulling up and going inside, heading upstairs.

"I need one of our girls" I spat at James and he looked up from his desk

"Can I ask why?" He looked up at me and then looked back down again "Guessing from your face, I'm gonna' say it's pretty serious so..."

He called over the speaker for one of the girls to come up to us and when she came in, I knew she was perfect. We hire girls for when we need to catch a man, so they are all extrememly attractive. This girl was blonde, had long legs, her breasts were huge and Liam would go crazy for her.

"Hi, Stephanie, is it?" I asked and she nodded and I passed her a picture of Liam "Your target is Liam Booker, at the moment he is at Starbucks getting a drink, you need to pick him up, and get him back to his house. Get him undressed, and take pictures of him"

"Sure, should I leave after or have sex with him?" She asked

"Yes, and make him wear a collar and ear muffs of something stupid and take a bunch of pictures" I instructed "Email them to me when your done" I watched her walk away and couldn't help but smile

"You shouldn't be using this company for your personal revenge, Amy, you know that" James shook his head at me

"He abused my best friend, I'm not going to let him get off with that"

"Fine, whatever, let me see them photos when you've got them though...they sound hilarious" He chuckled and I promised I would before leaving again, driving by the Starbucks Liam was in and just managing to catch Stephanie going inside, Liam locking eyes with her as soon as she walked through the door. I quickly went back to Karma's, but not before picking up a few DVD's and more chocolate frosting.

,

Amy is SERIOUS when she takes revenge;) Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think, this chapter was extra short, but the shorter they are the most chapters I can post quicker! Please comment and let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Wasn't going to post a chapter tonight but got a super cute comment from someone! So this chapter is for the one that said she fell off her bed;)

Chapter 9

Liam's P.O.V

I knew something was wrong as soon as I walked through the door in school, people were staring, laughing, pointing and shouting things at me. I went up to a group of my guy friends and when I walked to them, they all turned round and burst out laughing

"Dude, bad mistake" Dan smirked

"What's going on?!" I asked

"You haven't seen the pictures?! They're literally all over school" Jack laughed and showed me the ones he was holding. I wanted to be sucked up into a hole and killed right there and then. The girl I had slept with from the coffee shop last week had taken pictures of me. I would never ever live this down. She told me she was into kinky stuff, so she had made me wear a dog collar and bunny ears, pictures of me naked were printed all around the school.

"Liam?" I heard behind me and when I turned around I saw the confused eyes of Karma

"Look Karma, don't start, I cheated on you, yeah but I've got much bigger problems right now. Help me get these pictures down?!" I shouted and she just looked at me

"Liam, I'm breaking up with you" Her eyes were distant as she looked at the pictures of me in my hand, I didn't bother staying with her to try and persuade her not to, instead I walked off, going to each inch of the school and taking down the pictures but it was too late, almost everybody had seen them.

Amy's P.O.V

I spent the rest of the day comforting the heart broken Karma, she didn't want to go into any lessons, so we went up to the roof and hid. My heart felt like it was ripping in two, yes It was my fault she was like this, but in the long run, she was away from that monster of a boy.

"Amy, you know I love you, but I want to be on my own tonight...is that okay?" Karma asked as we walked home, arm In arm

"Of course, I'll come pick you up tomorrow for school okay?" I smiled and carried on walking, as she went up into her house. I was ten minutes down the road when my work phone rang, Karma was phoning A.

"I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you for a while" She cried into the phone "Liam wouldn't let me see you, but I broke up with him today, so...Can you come round tonight? Please?"

"I'll be there" I smiled and hung up, quickly going home to shower and get ready before going to Karma's.

No one's P.O.V

Karma waited by her window and opened it when she saw the familiar motorbike pull up. A was wearing her classic latex suit and her eye mask, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders and Karma's heart started to beat loudly as she watched her climb up the wall.

"That wall is a bitch to climb" A smirked, as she grabbed Karma's hands so she could pull herself in. The lights were all off in Karma's bedroom, so they had to squint to see their way over to Karma's bed.

"Where did you learn to climb and do all superhero shit like that?" Karma asked

"The company I'm with teach you from a really early age so your an expert by the time your ten, then your ready to work at around thirteen"

"Have you ever had to kill someone?" Karma asked

"Nope, we have special people on our team that kill, we just arrest, or beat them up, it depends"

"Can anyone work with you?"

"To work in the hard positions, you have to be trained for about five-ten years, but we have girls that work for us that seduce the people we want to arrest, they're really artificial and we basically pay them to fuck criminals" A laughed

"How do you know those girls won't tell on your company?"

"We don't, but they're good at their job, so we take the risk" A said and then looked over at Karma "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty, but relieved that I've got away from him" Karma sighed "He started hitting me, and really hurting me...and I was just wondering, how come you never came to help me?"

"I'm sorry Karma, I didn't know it was going on, until recently" A looked up at her

"You still didn't do anything, to punish him...like you did the night at the party"

"I thought the embarrassment was punishment enough for him" A smirked, hoping Karma wouldn't be mad at her

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think got the girl to take a bunch of pictures of him?" A smiled and Karma's eyes lit up as she looked at her

"Thank you" Karma leant forward quickly and placed her lips on A's, softly leaning her down so Karma was leaning over her on the bed. A put both of her hands on Karma's hips as Karma kept her hands on either side of A, holding herself up. Karma trailed her kisses from A's lips to her neck, making A let out a small moan. Karma went back to A's lips, smiling into the kiss as fireworks went off in both of their bodies.

"Karma, are you sure you want to be doing this?" A asked, holding up Karma's chin with her hand

"I've been wanting to do this since I saw you" Karma grinned "Do you?"

A fiercely nodded and Karma giggled softly before kissing A again. A slid her hands under Karma's shirt softly running her nails over Karma's hipbones. Karma shudder lightly and continued kissing A, Suddenly Karma bit A's lip. She gasped and opened her mouth, Karma took this opportunity to slide her tongue in A's mouth and the minute Karma's tongue touched A's she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Karma pulled back and started kissing A's jawline moving down to her neck. A tilted her head to the side to allow Karma better access to her neck. Karma lightly bit and sucked on A's neck marking her as hers. A suddenly got brave and flipped the two over. Karma gasped and whined "Hey! I was enjoying myself, thank you very much!"

A softly laughed and said "well now it's my turn silly" in a sexily low voice and leant down, kissing Karma softly and biting her top lip then taking it between hers kissing her softly then harder. Karma slid her hands up the back of A's shirt trying to get it off. A sat up and took her shirt off, making Karma lean back on her elbows biting her lip lightly.

"Your gorgeous" Karma said while smiling, tracing the heart shaped birth mark on A's stomach.

"Like what you see?" A asked teasingly and Karma shook her head fiercely. As A leant down to return to Karma, her work phone began to buzz in her pocket and A decided to ignore it, but when it came a second and third time. A apologised to Karma and sat up, answering the phone quickly.

"I need you here now, please, it's really important" James quickly said on the other end of the phone "My dad's been taken into hospital and I need to go and see him, you know I would do the same for you"

Amy looked at Karma and groaned in frustration "Of course, I'll be there in five minutes, I hope your dad's okay" Amy put down the phone and looked up at Karma

"You need to leave?" Karma pouted, holding onto A's hands

"I'm sorry, one of the missions has gone wrong and my friends dad's got hurt real bad" Amy explained as she put her shirt back on

"Don't worry about it" Karma smiled, slightly out of breath from their session

"This is not over" Amy grinned, before leaving Karma's room

,

A HUGE thankyou to punkrocker07 for writing the make-out scene! PLEASE leave a comment on what you thought of the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy's P.O.V

James' dad was in really bad shape, him and two of his colleagues had been caught up in a shooting and one of the men pushed his dad out the way to dodge a bullet but onto an oncoming van, which ran his dad over and left him in a coma. I went with James to see his dad, as his mom had passed away when he was born and he had no close family to comfort him. We sat by his bed side, and I held James' hand the whole time. Luckily, we kept a spare pair of clothes in our cars, so I could change out of A's suit and into normal Amy clothes.

"He'll be okay" I said, squeezing his hand In mine

"He's got head damage, he'll be okay, but he won't be the same" In the past three hours, he has left the room twice to cry, he won't cry in front of me. I know he has cried because he comes back with red eyes and red fists where he's punched the walls "I don't blame the man who pushed him, he saved his life"

"Did he die? The one who pushed him out the way?"

"Yep, died before any of us could get there, the ones who were shooting had fled and we can't track any of them down"

"I'm sorry, for what's happened" I sighed "Your dad was an amazing guy"

"You knew him?" He asked looking over to me

"He's the one that that saved me, the day...of the fire" I gulped, not wanting to think about it

"_The _fire?! I remember him telling me about that, he said it was the worst day of his career...I had no idea it was you" He looked up at me, taking both my hands in

"I remember your dad came in, to my bedroom and the smoke had literally took away my voice, I was trying to scream and if it wasn't for your dad spotting me, I would have died"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up "I'm so sorry for what happened to your little sister, and I'm sorry we couldn't find the ones that set your house on fire"

"Your dad had to make the decision to save me or my sister and he chose me, I'll never know why, but he did, and there's nothing changing that so don't be sorry, it's not your fault"

"How old was she? Your sister?"

"Five" I almost let a tear fall, but I force it back "She would have been Ten this year" They sat in silence for the remainder of the night, until they both fell asleep in the armchairs by the bed.

In the morning, both of them woke with a start when a group of doctors came into the room, examining the body of James' dad.

"What's going on?" James asked, sitting himself up and reaching out for his dad's hand

"We're just checking for any signs of him coming out of the coma, I also recommend you two go home, we'll let you know as soon as we get any signs" The doctor smiled and I looked at my watch, it was almost 11 am.

"I'm not leaving him" James said and looked over to me "Go home, get some rest, I'll let you know if anything gets better, thank you" I smiled at James and grabbed my coat, giving him a hug before leaving the room. I made my way to the A&E section of the hospital and as I was about to leave, a hospital bed flew past me, all I could see was a flash of auburn hair, a familiar scream and as I turned around sharp green eyes stared back at me

"Amy!" Karma screamed and I don't think I could have ran faster if I had tried. The closer I got, the worse the injury looked, her head was pouring with blood and it had gotten all over her clothes and face "I fell" She cried, and I immediately flashed back to when she had said the same thing when Liam had hurt her "I'm hurting so much Amy"

"It's going to be okay, just stay awake okay?" I grabbed her hands in mine, both of our hands were shaking, I looked around and a group of nurses were checking her in and organising her to into theatre

"Excuse me miss, unless your family I'm going to have to ask you to leave, this poor dear is going down to the operation theatre to get her head stitched" The nurse came over to me and I nodded my head quickly

"I'm her sister, I need to go with her" I lied and the nurse raised her eyebrow before dismissing it and then rushed Karma off, letting me quickly run behind.

They gave Karma a quick talk, and she looked at them with panicked eyes, she was so scared. I held onto her hand, holding it up to my lips and kissing gently. They injected her with some white fluid that would make her fall asleep and before she closed her eyes, I gently lent over and pressed my lips to hers "I love you, you'll be okay...I promise" Her eyes looked up at mine and then slowly shut, her whole body going limp

"Sure you're her sister" The nurse smiled at me "Your friend will be just fine" before wheeling her away, leaving me to wait on my own, not knowing what the hell had happened to Karma, but I was going to find out who did it, and when I did, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

,

Thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what you thought and what should happen next! byeeee


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She was in theatre for an hour and a half, and that seemed like a life time when all you could do was twiddle your thumbs and stare at four white walls. I wondered if there had been a complication, maybe something had gone wrong, what if? I phoned by dad and told him I was staying with a friend here, and he tried to persuade me to have someone with me, but I wanted to be alone. I was sat watching the clock when a nurse came up to me.

"Amy? Is it?" The nurse asked and I shot my head up, nodding "Karma's been asking for you, she's a little bit...emotional from the medicine we had to give her, so just prepare yourself" The nurse laughed

"Is she okay?! How come it took so long?" I asked, walking beside her

"We discovered that Karma has broken her leg, that's why she was in so much pain, so we've put a plaster cast on it and we've stitched her head up, she'll be fine in no time" The nurse took me into the room Karma was in and I could hear her shouting my name and the nurses around her trying to 'shh' her.

"AMY" Karma grinned as I came round the corner "I had to pee in a bucket" She shouted while smiling, her eyes were half open and I could tell they had given her something strong for her pain

"That's great Karma, how about you keep the voice down a little bit, I'm sure the old guy next to you doesn't wanna hear about your pee" I giggled and she put her finger to her lips

"Okay" She started whispering "I broke my leg, Amy, how cool is that, the cast is pink!"

"So cool" I laughed, loving drugged up Karma

"Nurse!" Karma shouted and one of the nurses came up to her "Can I have more of that thing you gave me?"

"No hun, you've had quite enough now" The nurse smirked and looked over to me "Your girlfriends kept us all entertained while she's been here" My girlfriend?

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend" I smiled and the nurse raised her eyebrow

"Well the way she's been talking about you, she's definitely not your sister" The nurse walked off, leaving me confused on what she meant, meanwhile Karma was looking up at me, a smile on her face

"What are you staring at, buttface?" I asked and she grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards her so we were face to face, my heart was racing

"Stay with me? Please?" Karma whispered and I nodded my head

"Of course I will" I promised "If they'll let me, they're pretty convinced I'm not your sister"

"Oops, that might be my fault" She giggled and before I could ask any questions, the doctor came into the room

"Hi ladies, Karma, were going to move you into a room for you to stay in for a couple of days, while we keep track of your progress"

"What about my Amy?" Karma pouted and I couldn't help but smile

"Were bending the rules slightly, but she can stay with you, since she seems to be the only one that can make you quiet " He smirked and looked over to me and I nodded my head

"Thank you" I smiled at him

"Yaaaayy! Sleepover!" Karma laughed and did a little cute dance with her hands "I'm sleepy"

"You can sleep if you want, I'll still be here when you wake up" I gently held her hand, trying to make sure I didn't move any of the wires that were stuck into it

"You promise?" Karma asked and before I could reply, her eyes dropped and she fell asleep. The nurses came and wheeled her into a new room, all while she was still sleeping and I got us some food from the vending machine, magazines for karma to read and a couple of books for me to read. I was sat by her bed, in a room we had to ourselves and I looked up at her, she looked beautiful asleep even with a red scar on the side of her forehead and bags under her eyes. I couldn't resist and I leant over, pressing my lips to hers, they were so soft and made me feel so happy. I sat back in my chair, this had all happened so fast, one minute I was kissing Karma as A, the next I was in hospital, giving her secret kisses as Amy. I was about to go back into my book when her eye lids started to flutter. Her eyes shot open and she looked around quickly, she must have been confused as to where she was. She looked down at her leg in the cast and tears started to pour down her eyes as she held her head.

"Karma, it's okay" I said soothingly and her eyes shot up quickly to me, she must have forgot I was here "Move over" She did and I got in the bed with her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and she cuddled up to my chest, silently sobbing.

"My whole body hurts" She whispered as if it was a strain for her to talk

"I'll call the nurse to get some medication for you" I was about to get up but she grabbed my waist and pulled me back down

"No, stay here, I don't want to be alone" She looked up at me "Please"

"Okay, I won't leave" I kissed her head and leant by head back, I hadn't slept in two days and I couldn't help but close my eyes and let my head fall back on the pillow. When I woke up, Karma's mom and dad were by the bed, grinning at me, I looked over and Karma was still asleep.

"Sorry, she was upset so I got in with her" I laughed and sat myself up

"Don't be sorry, you've been wonderful, I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner" Karma's mom cupped my face "Thank you for being here, she would have had to go through this alone! The hospital only just phoned us!"

"It's no problem, really" I smiled "She's broke her leg and cut her head, but it's all okay now, she should be staying for a couple of days"

"My poor baby girl" Karma's dad stammered "You can go home now, if you'd like"

"I don't want to leave her, if it's okay, I'd like to stay with her? There's a shower here, so I can just use that, the nurses said I could stay"

"That's perfect, thank you so much, Karma's very lucky to have a good friend like you" Karma's mom kissed my head and then kissed Karma's

They stayed for a while and waited for Karma to wake up, when she did, they talked and hugged and cried, and then after a couple of hours left.

"I hate hospitals" Karma sighed after a while

"I'm pretty sure I hate them more" I said and she looked up at me

"When were you in hospital?"

"About five years ago, I was in a fire" I had to tell myself to breath, this story was never easy "I had slight burns but it wasn't anything serious"

"Is that what your night terrors are about?" Karma could tell it was hard for me, so she held me closer to her

"Kind of" I hadn't told anyone about my nightmares before "My little sister died, in the fire, I was saved, she wasn't, that's what they're about"

"I'm so sorry Amy" She gasped and pushed herself up, placing a kiss to my cheek "I had no idea"

"Anyway, this isn't feel sorry for me time, it's look after you time" I smiled and leant over, pulling a bag from the chair beside us "I got magazines, chocolate, candy, basically all the junk food we need"

"Perfect! Your the best Amy" Karma grinned "I suppose you wanna know what happened...why I'm like this" she signalled down to her leg

"If your ready to talk about it" We both sat up, still holding hands

"I was walking to Shane's house, we were going to go out today, and there's this alleyway I have to go through and then I have to go down a flight of stairs, and then it's Shane's road, it's a shortcut I've always taken" Karma began to explain "And as I was walking, I felt these two hands just push me down, I fell down the stairs and I was in so much agony I didn't look up and I didn't see who pushed me, it was someone walking their dog who eventually found me"

"They'll find who pushed you" By They, I meant Me, or A rather "I'm sorry you had to go through this, you don't deserve it"

"Thanks for being here with me, you have no idea how much you mean to me" Karma leant forward and kissed me, a soft, gentle kiss that made me want to explode, I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, a smile on her face that turned to panic when she saw I wasn't smiling back "I'm returning the favour from before I went into theatre, don't freak out" I shook my head and then leant forward, holding her face and kissing back, each kiss more passionate than the last.

,

AH, poor Karma! But, She has now kissed A and Amy! For the ones that said Karma should find out her identity in hospital, I kinda want the secret to go on just a litttllleee bit longer, because I have a really good idea for the reveal:) Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments on what you thought, I really appreciate them!


	12. Chapter 12

Karma's P.O.V

Amy had been with me for a few days now, and she slept in the chair by my bed, waking herself up every two hours so she wouldn't have a night terror. My leg was progressing and I was slowly starting to walk on it again, despite the huge amount of pain. I loved having Amy here, and for some reason, I didn't feel guilty kissing Amy, I knew I should because Of A, but there was just something about her that when I kissed her , nothing mattered anymore, even A. It got to about 11pm and me and Amy had been kissing, reading and telling each other stories all day, taking my mind completely off the things that have happened.

"You should go to sleep" Amy said, looking over to me "The doctors will be around again at about 3 to give you your medicine, so sleep until then"

"I don't want to" I pouted "Can't we just keep kissing, I like that" She laughed at me and then we turned in the bed so we were facing each other

"One more" Amy smirked and leant forward, our lips lightly touching and I was trying to push myself on top of her, even though it hurt like hell "Karma, don't hurt yourself"

"I want to be closer to you" I sighed, rolling back over so I was on my back "I hate my leg" I watched Amy as she tried to think of a way we could be closer and then she had the idea, she sat in the middle of the bed with her legs out, and then I sat on her lap, with my legs around her, and our centres pressed against each other

"Comfy?" She asked and I nodded, licking my lips and then holding her chin as I ran kisses down her neck, she let out a moan "Don't stop"

Amy's P.O.V

We both lay there for a while, our arms wrapped around each other, both of us with smiles on our faces, she slid her hand under my shirt and on my stomach, using her finger to trace shapes and once I felt her hand stop and heard quiet snores, I got out of the bed and pulled my pants back on that Karma had threw away. Once I was dressed, I left the room, and returned to the head trauma ward, and into James' room. He was asleep in the chair, his dad still in the same position, I contemplated waking him up, but then decided I would see him in the morning and returned to Karma, sliding in again by her and eventually falling asleep in her arms.

When I woke up, Karma was sat looking at me, a grin on her face "Guess what"

"What is it?" I laughed, rubbing my eyes

"You didn't have a night terror" She looked at me smugly and my mouth dropped "And you slept all the way through!"

"I didn't...oh my god, I didn't!" I grinned and we hugged

"It was obviously me!" Karma smiled

"But I had a night terror the night the other night with you?"

"But we weren't cuddling like we were last night, it must have something to do with the comfort or closness, or something"

"Well, you'll have to cuddle me every night then" I winked and she leant forward kissing my nose

"Gladly" She giggled and then she stopped suddenly, her eyes squeezing shut "Fuck"

"Are you okay?" I asked, stroking her arm soothingly

"I didn't know it would hurt so much" She cried

"Your being so brave Karma, I'm so proud of you" As we were about to kiss, a nurse came into the room, a smile on her face

"Okay Karma, you can go home today, we've sorted out all of your paper work so your ready to go! We'll let you take medication home and you'll have to take it easy, but the fracture was only small so you'll be okay to walk very soon, and then you'll have an appointment here in around three months to remove the cast, you'll need some physiotherapy to get your leg strong again but your very lucky that your break was only small, I wish you a fast recovery" She smiled and allowed us a moment to get all of our stuff together and they got a wheelchair for Karma. I called Karma's mom to come and pick us up and although I didn't want to leave Karma, I had to go home as I had already missed a few days of work already. Me and Karma have decided to keep what we had a secret, for now anyway, her breakup was too new and she just wasn't ready to come out yet. When I got out the car, I gave her a hug and she quickly placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered "I love you" so quietly even I could hardly hear her. I wanted to say it back but Karma's mom was already by my side, holding my bags, so I said goodbye and went into my house. I hadn't told my mom I was at the hospital, I said I was staying at dads so when I came in, there was no questions asked and I just went up to my bedroom, laying on the bed and touching the cheek Karma had kissed.

My phone buzzed so I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, it was a text from Shane "Karma said she was out of hospital, wanna all sleep at mine Friday night to put her mind off her leg?"

"Sounds amazing, see you then" I texted and then pulled out my work phone, no texts from Karma. I decided that it was time A went to see Karma, I'll go see her tonight, I don't want her to be alone. As soon as it turned dark enough to remain hidden, I pulled on my suit and eye mask and and went to Karma's, climbing up the wall and knocking on her bedroom window, I peaked my head up and Karma was on the bed, and grinned when she saw it was A. I used a clip from my bag to open up the window as she couldn't get up and open it herself and then slid in, landing on her floor.

"Sorry I had to break in" I laugh and she giggles, pulling back her bed cover so I could get in "How are you?"

"Not so good, better now your here" Karma grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her, pushing our lips together and immediately our tongues met, making me dizzy with excitement. "I've missed you" She said, and then returned to the kiss. Karma sat up, and I sat on her lap, straddling her waist, grinding myself against her.

"Your wearing too many clothes" I smirked and she quickly took off the vest she was wearing, revealing her bra underneath, my mouth dropped "I forgot how beautiful you are" she grinned and leant back while I was kissing her neck but then I felt her tense up, and then felt two hands push me away "What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing your perfect" She looked down, biting her lip "There's a girl, I've been with...and it's not right that I'm doing this to her" Dammit. I'd hoped she wouldn't feel guilty

"Oh...I'm sure she wouldn't mind" I said and went back to kissing her neck again, hoping it would take her mind off but she pushed me away again

"No, I really can't, it's not fair" She sighed and I let out a long groan

"Look, your not her girlfriend right? Your just seeing each other...everyone does stuff with other people while they are seeing someone, trust me"

"Are you sure?" Karma asked, looking up at me

"Positive, and this will only stay between me and you" I finally managed to convince her and she grabbed my face again, pulling our lips together

,

Hope you liked this chapter! Thankyou for all your amazing comments!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Remember, we're still secret, I'm really not ready yet, do you mind?' Karma's text read before I went into Shanes house

'I don't know what your talking about;)' I replied and Shane opened the door, giving me a long hug

"Hey baby girl!" He grinned "They're all here, your late!" I walked in and there was about eight people from school in the room, they all turned and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hey" I grinned at them all, taking a seat by Hannah and Grace on the sofa, making a point not to look at Karma for a little while, I knew it would drive her crazy that I wasn't looking at her

"So tonight, I was thinking movies, pizza and later a game of truth or dare?" Shane suggested and we all nodded, and I finally brought my eyes to Karma who was staring at me, with her mouth slightly open, almost drooling. I 'coincidently' wore a very low cut shirt, which she was staring at, her eyes looked up to my face and I gave her a quick wink before turning back to the people I was sitting with and talking to them. "Our first movie is sinister? everyone up for a horror?" He put the movie in and I went up to pee before it came on and when I came back down, everyone had taken their seats on the sofa to watch the movie and mine happened to be next to Karma. I tried to keep my grin under control and act cool as I walked over and took a seat next to Karma, 'accidently' brushing my hand down her thigh. She stiffened up but she didn't move, she just kept her head forward as she watched Shane put the film in. Karma had her cast on her leg, but she didn't need her wheelchair anymore but she had crutches that sat in the corner of the room.

"It's fucking freezing in here" Rachael said and we all agreed so Shane got a few blankets to put over ourselves, me and Karma had our own and I put it over our laps, perfect. Twenty minutes into the film, I looked around and everyone was focused on the film so I slowly moved my hand on Karma's knee, drawing shapes and she looked at me and gulped. I felt her hand on top of mine and I thought she would remove it, but she pulled my hand higher, on her thigh. She looked at me smugly, like this was a competition who could take it the furthest. I started to massage her thigh, moving it higher every five minutes and when I reached as high as I could I started to trace shapes on her inner thigh and I looked up at her face and she was biting her lip, she was so turned on that she could hardly sit still anymore so I took my hand away and returned it back to my lap, making her give me a thankful look, she subtly slid her hand in mine and we held hands under the blanket so no one could see.

When the film was over, Shane brought pizza in and we all ate and talked about school, and our crushes came up too. "So Amy, are you crushing on anyone?" Shane asked and I seen Karma's head spring up to look at me

"Not really, No one's caught my eye" I laughed and I squeezed her hand gently "What about you Karma?" I asked innocently and she looked up at me

Karma's P.O.V

"Nope, I'm done with boys for a while" I giggled, at the irony of what I had said and I seen Amy laugh but then quickly stop herself

We then went on to watch a couple more films, most of them horror and then by the time is was about 12, we all sat in a circle, I had to sit on a chair and we played truth or dare.

"Is this just going to be stupid where we I have to kiss everyone?" Amy laughed and I watched as Jess, a girl in our English grinned back at her

"I wouldn't mind that" Jess winked and Amy blushed, not even looking over to me but keeping eye contact with Jess

"Lets play" Shane smiled "I'll go first, dare" We made him a concoction of several alcoholic drinks and he had to down it all within forty seconds, he did that with ease.

"I'll go next" I spoke up "I guess it will have to be truth"

"Were you pissed when you found the pictures of Liam Booker?" Jess spoke up, obviously to spite me

"Not at all, I'd been looking for an excuse for us to break up for a long time, It was perfect" Everyone smiled at me

A few people had dares to strip one item of clothing, or a truth to tell their most embarrassing secret and it was finally Amy's turn to do one.

"Dare" She grinned

"Take your shirt off" Jess spoke up and Amy did, revealing the black bra she had underneath, and almost all of our mouths dropped at how amazing she looked, I watched Amy's eyes run over to mine and she gave me a smirk before turning her attention back to the game

"Okay I'm bored now" Shane said "Time for spin the bottle, but those who removed clothes, can't put them back on" I like that rule "Okay so the bottle lands on a couple, they have to make out for thirty seconds, if it lands on them again, a minute, if it lands on them a third time, they have to seven minutes in heaven" He laughed, passing around more drinks for everyone so we were all drunk and wouldn't care who we go in their with. My heart was pounding, I don't want to go in their with anyone but Amy.

The bottle spun, and landed on Zoe, then on Hannah and they had to kiss for thirty seconds, then Shane and Troye, then Troye and Jess, then the bottle spun again and landed on Amy, I closed my eyes praying for it to land on me but it just edged past me and landed on Jess. Of course. Amy sat on her knee's and Jess made her way over, until they were face to face, Jess brought her hand up to her face while Amy put her land on Jess' hip, and then their lips touched and I felt like I was burning, and I could just slap Jess right across the face. But the ten seconds were soon over and Jess gave her a quick wink before going back to her place. The bottle spun again and landed on Jess, and again on Amy, and everyone laughed at the coincidence and this time Amy crawled over to Jess, pressing her lips against her again, Jess' hands running through Amy's hair. When they pulled away, Amy looked up at me and I just gave her a blank expression, I knew it wasn't her fault, but I was angry. The bottle landed on me this time, and again on Grace, and when she came over to, I really went for it, placing my hands on her chin and when they kiss was over, grace looked at me with a grin.

"Wow Karma, didn't know you had that in you" Grace laughed and I looked over at Amy, with a smug expression. A couple few pairs kissed and I practically threw up when the bottle landed on Amy and Jess again.

"This must be my lucky day" Jess grinned and grabbed Amy's hand, I watched as Amy bit her lip, this time because she was nervous and she looked back at me, mouthing that she was sorry. Everyone got up and surrounded them as they went, hand in hand, into the small closet in Shane's hallway.

"Okay, seven minutes, start, now!" Shane smiled and Jess and Amy both went in, closing the door behind them.

Amy's P.O.V

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Karma will hate me. How can I get out of this. How the hell do I get-Jess looked up at me and I knew there was no way I could possibly get out of it. She grabbed my waist and pulled me towards her, pressing our lips together. They were soft and tasted like vanilla, but they didn't even compare to Karma's and the way they made me feel. I kissed her back, but not the same I would if those were Karma's lips.

"Your not into it" She said pulling away "Don't you find me attractive?" Jess was very attractive, she had black hair that fell to her waist and the deepest blue eyes

"No, of course I do...it's just...I kind of have a crush on someone, and I can't stop thinking about them, yanno?" I said and she sighed, leaning against the door

"Damn, I thought I had a chance aswell" She brought her hand to her head "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Girl, actually, it's Karma..." I don't know why I told her "I thought she liked me, but she's straight" I lied

"I'll help you" Jess grinned

"Help me what?"

"Help her like you! I'll make her jealous tonight, and it will be perfect and she'll see how amazing you are"

"No, don't do that, please" I begged but before I knew it, the door was being opened and Shane was peering in

"Hey love birds, have fun?" He asked and she nodded, walking out and taking my hand. Karma is going to hate me.

,

SO, is Jess going to mess up everything between Amy and Karma? How could Amy get out of it?! Sorry this didn't have any superhero Amy in, she'll feature next chapter a lot, so don't fear;) Hope you liked this chapter! Also, im camping until sunday so there will be an update as soon as i get home:)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy's P.O.V

We turned the corner into the room where everyone was and they all cheered, all of them apart from Karma who looked up at me with a hateful expression, looking down at mine and Jess' hands that were joined together. I pushed her hand off me and we went to sit down again. This time Jess came and sat next to me, placing her hand on my lap and then around my shoulders, pulling me close to her. She leant her head towards mine and then went up to my face

"She's looking over and she looks really pissed, she might like you more than you think" She whispered into my hair and then pulled away, I looked over at Karma and gave her a pathetic smile, to which she replied with a slow shaking of the head and a stare that could kill a man. What have I done.

"To spice things up more, whoever the bottle lands on now, has seven minutes in heaven straight away, no build up" Shane laughed and of course, the bottle spun, landing on me, and I wondered who I would have to go in with now, and how much Karma would hate me after this night. But my heart jumped as it was Karma that it landed on, so I jumped up and grabbed her crutch and helped her into the closet, and as we went in, I saw Jess put her thumbs up to me.

"Lucky us, hey" I smiled and pushed her up against the wall gently, placing kisses on her jawline

"No Amy, stop" Karma crossed her arms, looking up at me

"For gods sake Karma, you don't want me to tell anyone I'm with you, so how could I have gotten out of doing that with her?"

"It's not just that!" She had tears in her eyes "You both come in, all whispering and holding each others hands, and you've been flirting with her ever since we got here!"

"Karma grow up, I obviously wasn't doing it on purpose" I rolled my eyes at her and then stood back, leaning against the other side of the closet

"I'm going home" Karma sighed and stormed out the closet.

"For fucks sake Karma, grow up!" I spat, still trying to be quiet so the others wouldn't hear, I watched Karma as she put her coat on and walked out, I was still in my bra but I had a large coat so I wrapped it around me and followed her outside. She ran to her car and got inside, driving away and leaving me alone on the side of the road, freezing my ass off. I decided that I didn't want to go back inside so I started to walk home and got a text from Shane reading

'Glad you've gone home with Karma, things got a little too hot for only seven minutes?;)' he must have thought me and Karma had hit it off, only the complete opposite happened. It was such a cold night, and I was literally shivering as I walked home, how the fuck could Karma do this to me. I bet when I get home I've got about a hundred miss calls from Karma trying to phone A. It's okay for her to cheat on me but If I look at another girl, hell breaks loose. I was about ten minutes away from home when I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't think anything of it until they got closer and then so close that I could hear the breath on my neck, before I could turn around, a hand came in front of my mouth and then started to drag me away, I tried to scream and I tried to kick him and use my training but he was too fast and he threw me into the trunk of his car, driving me away. I tried kicking the top of the trunk and screaming but soon enough the car stopped and I had a bag thrown over my head, as I was dragged into a house.

I could hear the mans breath getting louder and he sat me down, strapping me to a chair with rope. I tried to undo the knot, like I had been taught in training but the man hit me over the head with something, making my head swing to the side and making me unable to do anything. He removed the bag from my head and I couldn't help but gasp as I realised who it was.

"Liam?" I groaned, he couldn't hurt me even if he tried! I almost thought it would be someone threatening tonight

"I know you've been sleeping with Karma" He spat, circling the chair "I went to visit her in hospital and you two were In bed"

"So what? She's none of your business anymore"

"She'll always be my business Amy, even if little sluts like you get in the way" He grabbed a part of my hair and used it to shake my head "Do you understand?"

"Do you think this will scare me away from her? Your delusional if you think you kidnapping me will make me stay away from her" I said and as I did, he pulled out a gun. Fuck. My dad always told me, that whenever your life was in danger, you had to do whatever the person who had the gun was telling you, you had to work with him, you had to act like you wanted to do what they want.

"I'm going to get Karma to come over here, and I'm going to make her shoot you" Liam grinned

"Your crazy" I laughed "Why the fuck would she do that"

"Because" He pulled out another gun "I'll shoot her if she doesn't"

"Please Liam...don't do this" I said "Okay, I won't speak to her again, I'll never even look at her"

"Like I'd believe you" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife "Cry on the phone, tell her to come over here"

"I'm not going to do that" I shook my head and he put the knife to my throat

"I think you are, where's your phone?" I signalled to my back pocket and he grabbed it "Oh look, Karma's called you already, how perfect!"

Holding the knife to my throat, I watched the phone as it began to dial, I was determined not to break down but as the picture of Karma came up on my phone and as soon as I heard her voice, tears started to fill my eyes

"Thank god you called me, Amy, I'm so sorry, I was so worried that you were on your own in the road and I panicked and I went back but you were gone and I called your house and you weren't home, I'm so sorry Amy" She babbled and I completely broke, tears bean to fall down my eyes

"Karma, it's okay, I forgive you, okay?" I started to cry, I couldn't put her in danger

"Tell her" Liam shouted, holding the knife closer to me

"Liam?" Karma asked "What the fuck is Liam doing there?"

"Hi Karma, Amy just popped round for a little visit, wanna join us?" He spoke into the phone and there was silence from the other side "Oh and if you phone the police, I'll shoot her before they even make it to the door"

"Don't come here Karma, stay where you are, I'll be okay" I shouted loudly and Liam returned the knife to my neck

"You fucking whore" He pulled the knife up and rammed it down into my knee, causing me to scream out in pain

"Amy?!" Karma shouted from the phone and then Liam hung up

"She'll be over here in no time" Liam chuckled

"Your a psychopath" I spat at him

"At least I wont be dead soon" He laughed a lot, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite me, a gun in one hand and the mobile phone in the other

,

Liam's gone craaaaaazy! The only reason I made him full on, psychopath is because in all good superhero stories, the villain is always extreme, so I wouldn't make this any different:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment on your thoughts!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Karma pulled up outside Liam's house, she was surprised she didn't get a ticket because of how fast she was going. She was in a panicked state as she looked up at the house, gulping as she walked with her crutches through the door. She went into his front room and gasped as she seen Amy tied to a chair, a trickle of blood coming from her head and a lot of blood coming from her knee, She threw down her crutch and hobbled over immediately, placing kisses on her head and cheek.

"You shouldn't have come Karma" Amy's heart dropped when she saw her

"Thanks for turning up, baby" Liam said and Karma quickly turned around, standing up in front of Amy, with her arms around her, trying to protect her

"Don't hurt her, please" Karma begged "Please, I'll do anything"

"Well one of you is going to die tonight, it's up to you which one" Liam said in a matter of fact way

"Your insane" Karma started to shake "What makes you think we'll do that?"

"It's either that, or both of you...so...who's the most noble?" He started to laugh again and walked up to Karma, grabbing her chin and shoving his tongue into her mouth "I really want you to stay alive Karma, you have no idea how much I love you" he said in between the forced kisses

"You pushed me down a flight of stairs, you punched the living day lights out of almost every week, what makes you think I would ever want to be with you" Karma shouted at him and he looked up at her, almost hurt "Why isn't she speaking?" Karma said, pointing towards Amy, whose head was limp

"I hit her over the head with a baseball bat before you came in" Liam smiled, walking over to Amy and lifting her head up quickly "You've ruined my life"

"Don't hurt her!" Karma shouted when he threw Amy's head to the side

"It's a bit too late for that" Liam shouted back at her, and grabbed Karma, throwing her to the other side of the room. She let out a pained scream as she landed on her bad leg and Amy tried to mumble something, but she was so dizzy that her words didn't make sense. Liam went over to Amy and grabbed his knife "She was mine" He shouted at her, before ramming it into Amy's knee again, harder this time, making her scream out in pain.

"Liam, I'm still yours" Karma cried from the corner, standing herself up and limping over to him, she turned him round and pushed his hair behind his ear, kissing his nose "I never stopped loving you" she lied, trying to distract him from hurting Amy again

"I don't believe you, Karma!" He sighed as she placed kisses on his face. Karma was certain that A would be here soon to save her, she just had to slow down the time Liam was going crazy and try and calm him down

"If I didn't love you, would I do this?" She smiled and pulled their lips together, using her Karma magic to give him a soft, but meaningful kiss, one that blew Liam away

"I love you Karma" Liam stated and then turned to Amy "Which is why we need to kill her, can't you see that all she's caused is pain for us?"

"We don't need to kill her" Karma pulled his face so he was looking back at her "We'll just run away from here, you can leave your family and I'll leave mine and we'll run away, we can stay with my brother or go to your Aunts house?"

"No Karma, it's not good enough!" He shouted "You'll just meet another girl and fall in love with her!"

"I won't Liam, I swear I wont! How about we talk about this upstairs, please, I want to be alone with you for a while, please?" Karma pleaded with him and pulled on his hands, leading him up the stairs

"What if she gets out?!" He panicked "Karma, we can't!"

"She won't, she's not going anywhere" Karma gave him a smile and he immediately followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom

As soon as they were gone, Amy forced her head straight up, the whole room was fuzzy, her head felt like it was going to explode and her knee was in excruciating pain, but these were the situations she had been trained for and so she quickly pushed herself back and landed on the floor, using her hands and the floor to tear the rope apart, freeing her hands. As her hands were free she sat up and pulled the rope on her feet away, she was free from the chair. As soon as she stood up, she fell straight back down again, the whole room was spinning and she had to hold her head to get her vision back. She looked around and realised that Liam had taken one gun upstairs but left another, so Amy quickly crawled over and picked it up, using all her effort to stand up and walk to the stairs, She needed to go up and get Karma, she couldn't leave her here.

In the bedroom, Karma was on top of Liam, straddling his waist and placing kisses on his lips and places that she knew drove him crazy, although she was shaking, Liam didn't seem to mind.

"I've missed this" Liam smiled into the kiss "Do you hear that?!" He said at the thumping from downstairs, sitting himself up

"It's your imagination, babe, Amy's all tied up and confused, she's not getting out" Karma put her hands on either side of his face and began urgently kissing him again, hoping that A would be there soon.

Amy went from room to room, and eventually found the one that they were in, she took a deep breath and then opened the door, holding the gun out and then ran towards the second gun, which was on the bed next to them, Liam however got there first, pushing Karma off him and pointed the gun to Amy.

"Your clever" He laughed "And here I thought you were a dumb little slut"

"Liam, please, you don't need to do this" Karma begged him

"It's too late Karma, Amy doesn't deserve to live" Liam put his hand on the trigger and as he pressed it, Karma jumped towards him, knocking him to the floor, the gun went off and Amy screamed as the bullet burst into her shoulder and she fell to the floor in agony. Karma knelt on top of Liam and they wrestled for the gun, it fell to the side of them and they both scrambled for it. Karma was quicker and picked it up, pointing it at his head, her hands shaking. "You wouldn't" Liam laughed until she pointed it at his legs and his face changed to a look of horror

"She doesn't deserve you Karma" Liam said but Karma pulled the trigger, into his left leg, then into the right and Liam fell to the floor, the pain making him go unconscious straight away. Karma threw down the gun on the bed and ran towards Amy, scooping her up in her arms.

"Don't panic, Amy, okay? I know this girl who works for this super agent company and I'll phone her and she'll be here in like two seconds and she'll help you, okay?!" Karma got out her phone and started calling A, again and again but with no answer

"Karma, She won't answer" Amy cried, holding onto Karma tightly

"You don't know what she's like, trust me, she'll be here" Karma was crying too, and she gently rocked Amy, placing kisses on her head as often as she could

"Karma!" Amy shouted again

"Trust me Amy, she'll be here, she's saved me before!"

"Karma, listen to me-" Amy started again but Karma interrupted her

"I'm going to get you help Amy" Karma was sobbing and Amy cupped Karma's face with both of her hands, making her look into her eyes

"I'm A" Amy whimpered, trying to breath through the pain and Karma dropped the phone and looked up at her, her mouth slightly open "It's me"

,

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN, let me know what you all thought of this one and how do you like the big reveal?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Karma still had her mouth wide open just staring at Amy "How did-? A...You!?" Karma babbled and Amy lifted up her shirt to reveal the heart shaped birthmark on her stomach and Karma stared at it for a second and then reached her hand forward to touch it, just to make sure it was all real "Is that why you never took your shirt off when we..?"

Amy let out a laugh and then winced, holding onto her shoulder and this brought them both back into the reality of the situation "I'm in a lot of pain, Karma"

"What should I do? Should I call for help?" Karma asked, panic rising inside her as the colour began to wash out of Amy's face

"They won't get here in time" Amy sighed looking up at Karma "There's nothing we can do"

"Your so brave" Karma whispered, lifting up Amy's face and kissing her softly "Your my hero Amy" Karma watched as Amy's eyes started to droop

"I'm so tired" Amy murmured and her whole body fell limp, causing Karma to have to grab hold her tightly, holding her face in her hands

"Do not close your eyes Amy, please, just keep them open, just a couple more minutes" Karma pleaded, shaking her

"If I die, Karma, I want you to know that I'm so happy that I saved you that night" Amy smiled and Karma burst into tears, holding Amy close to her and placing kisses all over her face.

"Your not going to die" Karma shouted through tears and decided it would be her turn to save Amy, she scooped her up in her arms and ran, in her best efforts, down the stairs, her leg aching with every step. She pushed open the door with her good leg and then opened her car door, laying Amy on the back seat. Karma reached into the trunk of her car and pulled out an old shirt, wrapping it around Amy's shoulder "Push down on it" She instructed and Amy did so, even though the pain was excruciating. Karma jumped in the car and started it up, speeding all the way to the hospital, trying to talk and comfort Amy the whole way.

Once they got to the hospital, Karma pulled Amy out of the car and ran to the A&E centre, screaming for help when she entered and five doctors ran towards her and helped Amy onto a bed, wheeling her away. Karma followed quickly and tried to hold onto Amy's hand but she was forced to let go when they pulled her into a room and more doctors surrounded her. The doors shut in front of her and Karma was forced to watch her love through the window, as they quickly attached wires to her and then took her into another room, out of Karma's sight.

Karma's P.O.V

I fell back into the chair behind me, pulling my knees up to my chin and burst into tears. Amy couldn't die, she just couldn't. It was all my fault, if I hadn't of gotten in a mood with her, she would have been with me, at Shanes, laughing and being Amy. How am I going to explain this to her family? What are they going to do with Liam? Would Amy's secret service people kill him? Is Liam dead right now? I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, although I hate Liam, I couldn't live with myself if I had killed him. I phoned the police, and told them the situation, when I mentioned Amy's name, the man went silent and then a shout was heard in the background.

"It's Brian's girls, get him over" The man said and then returned to the phone "Did you say the shooter was in his house?"

"Yes, I shot him when he shot Amy" I cried, trying to compose myself

"Good job, we'll get to him as soon as possible" The man said "Your friend Amy will be okay, she has a lot of friends in this business that will get her special treatment and she'll be back to normal in no time"

"I hope so" I sniffed and hung up the phone, looking up at the clock. An hour exactly since Amy had gone in, I suppose they had to do something with her head, since Liam had hit her with a bat, and they would need to stitch up her knee, and of course help the bullet wound. It's not my thing to pray, I don't do it often, but in this moment, I was praying to everyone I could, praying that Amy would survive.

Around about ten minutes later, a man came running through into the room, and when he spotted me, he took off his sunglasses, and it was obvious that he was somehow related to Amy, their eyes were exactly the same.

"Karma? Amy's friend?" He asked, his voice was shaky, he must be worried out of his head

"Yes? Are you her dad?" I asked back and he nodded, taking a seat next to me

"How long as she been in?"

"About an hour and a half"

"And How was she? When she got taken in?" He looked up at me, and I couldn't help but tear up again

"Not good" I sniffed and he put his hand over mine, holding it

"She'll be okay, she's a strong girl" He half-smiled, looking down to the floor "How did this happen?"

I told him about everything, from the very beginning, he looked surprised, but not shocked when I told him that Liam had saw me and Amy kiss, and when I told him I knew that Amy was working for a super agent company, he put his finger to my mouth, shushing me.

"I trust that you won't tell anyone about our business, it would be life threatening for not only Amy but all of those who work in the company with us, do you understand?" He said sternly and I nodded quickly

"I would never tell, I love Amy too much to put her life in risk like that" I paused, thinking about how I've already done that once "Not again, anyway" There was a pause from him, before he looked up at me and spoke again

"Your leg?" He said, gesturing down to my leg and when I looked, it was swollen to three times the size and was blue with bruising

"Oh...I hadn't even realised.." Seeing it like that, was like putting me back in my own body and all of a sudden, it began to hurt, a lot, like there was a thousand needles sticking into it

"Go to the fracture clinic down there, take this badge and show them, you'll get in front of the queue" He passed me a badge with the words 'SAC team, VIP' and I looked up at the clock, I'd hate if I wasn't there for Amy when she came around "I'll tell Amy where you are"

"Thank you" I smiled, before hobbling to the fracture clinic, when they looked at the badge, they quickly took me through, and a doctor examined me straight away.

"You've had quite the day" He looked up at me "You were with Amy R, yes?"

"Yes...How do you?-" I asked suspiciously and he just laughed

"We know all around here, especially Amy, she's made quite an impression" He smiled and went back to looking at my leg, leaving me wondering just how large Amy's company was, and how much of an impact they have around the city.

Once he was done, they bandaged my leg up again, making it tighter, so I could barely move it, and they gave me another pair of crutches. I went back over to where I had been sitting, and Amy's dad was gone, so I ran, more like hobbled, to the desk and demanded they let me know where Amy was, I handed over the badge her dad had gave me and they looked up, and I had two men escort me to her room. When I entered, Amy was on the bed, her hair placed neatly around her, her eyes closed and almost an angelic look on her face, which stunned me for a while, and I couldn't take my eyes off her beauty. Her dad looked up at me, a smile on his face.

"She's going to be okay"

,

Thanks for all your lovely comments on last chapter, I hope this chapter was okay! Karma saved Amy, yaaaayy!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amy woke up around half an hour later, and as soon as she did, Karma and Brian grabbed her hands, standing up by her side. Amy looked at her dad for a while and then her face lit up when she looked at Karma.

"You look terrible" Amy joked, moving her hand up to cup Karma's face, tracing her finger around her lips

"You look amazing" Karma replied "I'm so glad your okay" Karma pressed her lips to Amy's hand

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked

"I'm feeling surprisingly okay" Amy smiled at her dad and Brian took a seat down again, but Karma stayed standing up, not wanting to leave Amy's side

"Karma told me everything and the police are sorting it all out, they contacted me before and told me that Liam was awake and screaming when they arrived, they've taken him to a private hospital and are dealing with his legs and then taking him to prison, he'll pay for what he's done to you" Brian said, his voice getting more angry as he talked about Liam

"What happened to him? After he shot me, it all went blurry" Amy questioned, confused about what happened after that moment

"So, when I jumped on Liam to stop him from shooting you, we wrestled for the gun and I shot both of his legs, he passed out from the pain" Karma shivered, remembering the whole thing

"He would have shot me through the chest if you hadn't of jumped on him, thank you" Amy smiled, dying to kiss Karma again, but wanted to wait until her dad was out of the room

"Your pretty tough" Brian laughed, surprised at Karma's bravery "We could use someone like you on our team" Amy's eyes went wide and she shot a look at her dad

"Does she know?!" Amy asked "About us?!" Karma and Brian exchanged looks

"You don't remember?" Karma asked "You told me about A"

"Holy shit...I can't remember a thing after the gun shot" Amy paused for a second, looking up at Karma "How did you react? Are you okay about it now?"

"Surprised was an understatement but I had to put it at the back of my mind so I could help you" Karma smiled "Of course I'm okay with it Amy, I loved both of you an extreme amount so you being A, is just...perfect"

"So like I was saying, Karma, we could use you on our team" Brian interrupted

"Doesn't it take forever to train?" Karma asked

"Well it doesn't if you train every day, and I'm sure Amy will be happy to train you once she's well again" Brian suggested and Karma and Amy exchanged grins

"Yes!" They both said together

"I would love to" Karma smiled and they talked about what she would have to do and what it would take to join the team. Once they had finished talking, Amy said she was hungry, so Brian left the room to go get snacks for the girls. Once he had left, Amy reached up to Karma and pulled on her shirt, pulling her forward and their lips pressed together, fireworks going off for the both of them again, as if it were their first real kiss, no secrets.

"Has it sunk in yet? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about A, but you understand right?" Amy said in between the kisses

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to not know you were A" Karma laughed at herself when they pulled away from the kiss "When you told me, I went into save Amy mode, I didn't even think about what you said until when I was waiting for you"

"You couldn't have known, I was too sneaky to reveal my identity" Amy winked and licked her lips, making Karma lean down and kiss her again, harder and passionate and Amy ran her fingers through Karma's hair "So, when I'm better, I'll show you around where we work and once your fully trained we can get you a full suit like mine" Amy smiled when Karma was placing kisses on her neck

"Will It be as sexy as your suit?" Karma giggled, placing her forehead on Amy's, being careful of her cut which had a plaster over it

"That's obviously not possible, my suit's pretty sexy" Amy laughed and was about to kiss Karma again, but her dad came back into the room, hands full of candy and chocolate and snacks for the both of them and Karma quickly jumped away from Amy, taking a seat on the chair

"You girls don't have to hide from me, I'm not as dumb as you think" Brian smiled at them both and they blushed "I talked to the doctors and I've got them to let you stay overnight, if that's what you want"

"Perfect, thank you so much" Karma grinned "Also, I didn't give this back to you" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the VIP card she had used to get attention and Brian shook his head

"I have plenty, your on our team now, keep it"

,

Should I keep going or end it here?! It's up to you! Let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much to everyone that commented asking me to carry on! You have no idea how happy it makes me to read them!

Chapter 18

"Karma!" Amy called from upstairs, for the tenth time "I'm hungry!"

"Yes, princess" Karma said under her breath, rolling her eyes and balancing two plates of pancakes on her arms and holding as jug of orange juice in her hand. Karma had really started to regret telling Amy she would be her carer for the week as she had taken full advantage of the situation and turned a carer, into a slave.

"Pancakes!" Amy grinned when Karma came into the room. Karma was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt and a red apron, her hair up in a pony and a red bandana tied around her head with a bow on top, fitting perfectly into the role of Amy's carer of the day. Karma handed Amy the plate and poured her a cup of orange, before climbing on the bed and sitting up next to her. Amy's injuries had gone down dramatically, where she had been hit over the head had healed, with only a tiny red mark on the side of her head that Karma would kiss every night. Her knee had been stitched but was healed too, she still had trouble walking on it without assistance and where the knife had gone in had left long marks, but they would soon fade. Last but not least her shoulder, was not as fast at healing as the rest, but was as good as it could be, it hurt any time anyone touched it, but the swelling and the pain had gone down.

"What do you say?" Karma asked, looking over at Amy

"Thank you, I love you" Amy smiled and leant herself over, placing a kiss on Karma's lips that was sticky from the amount of syrup on Amy's mouth.

"Yummy" Karma laughed, licking her lips, and then reached over and grabbed one of the pancakes, shoving it in her mouth before Amy could protest "I did make them, you know" She said when Amy pouted because she was one pancake down but quickly smiled again when Karma gave her a cute smile. They sat for a while, eating and watching the latest Orphan Black and when it had finished, Amy decided she would try and walk again. "You sure?" Karma was hesitant, the last time they tried Amy had fallen and cried because of it, breaking Karma's heart.

"Yep, I won't cry this time I promise" She smiled, swivelling herself round and putting her legs off the bed, slowly lowering them to the ground, she held onto her desk as she put her weight on it, wincing as she did "Fuck"

"Just stand up for now, you can walk later" Karma tried to persuade her but Amy was determined "Don't hurt yourself" Amy lifted her good leg and took a step, then stepped on her bad, then her good, then her bad "Your doing it!" Amy continued to walk in a circle before her knee gave out and she fell forward, luckily to be held up by Karma "It's okay, I got you" Karma reached down and lifted up Amy's legs, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down

"It's better I suppose" Amy sighed, laying her head back

"It's amazing, you'll be better before we know it" Karma kissed her on her head "But for now, we just have to be patient"

"What the fuck am I going to do to keep me entertained while your at school?" Amy groaned

"You'll find something to do" Karma smiled "I'll be round as soon as I can, every day"

"Your amazing" Amy said, looking up at Karma

"I know, I know" She giggled, making her way over to Amy and leaning over her, placing kisses on her lips, then on her neck, then just about every where else on her body. When she came back up from under the covers, Amy was breathing heavily and she was biting her lip, desperately wanting Karma.

"How long have we got until mom comes back?" Amy quickly asked, looking over at the clock

"An hour, maybe two" Karma giggled

"I wonder what we could possibly do in all that time" Amy grinned and Karma pulled the covers over the two of them, pulling Amy closer.

"I want more Amy kisses. My meter is getting low again." Karma smiled and Amy laughed at Karma's complete and utter cuteness. Amy shook her head and kissed Karma again, grabbing Amy and pulling her into her lap careful to avoid her getting hurt. Karma wrapped her arms around Amy and Amy hugged back, noticing that Karma's eyelids were getting heavy.

"Rest princess, you've worked hard today" Amy kissed Karma's forehead and covered her up and Karma slid down into the bed, cuddling up to the blanket on top of her. Amy looked over at Karma until she was asleep but pulling her phone out and called James at work

"I need to see you as soon as possible"

,

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Love you all:)


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for it being so late! College is tiring me out!:( Thanks so much for your comments! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 19

It took a few months for Amy to be back to normal, but once she was able to, she was back to her old self in no time. The only signs that anything had happened to her and Karma were the slight red marks on their injuries. Amy had told her mother that she was knocked over by a car, and that was the cause of her injuries, no more questions were asked. Amy and Karma started going back to school again, the secret they both held brought their relationship closer and when someone asked "Do you know what happened to Liam Booker?" They would simply shake their heads and smirk at each other.

"Amy, get up, Karma's on the phone" Lauren shouted outside of Amy's door, it was Saturday morning and the day that Amy would begin to train Karma

"Bring it here" Amy groaned, rubbing her eyes

"Your so annoying" Lauren sighed and slammed open the door, throwing the phone at Amy

"Hey Karma" Amy smiled sleepily, putting the phone to her ear

"Amy! Why are you not awake, today is the day! What should I wear? What are you wearing? What should I bring?!" Karma shouted down the phone

"Calm down, crazy" Amy laughed "Just wear whatever you want, you'll be working out and it will be hard, so wear something comfortable and light and bring a drink"

"Okay, be ready in half an hour okay?!" Karma giggled excitedly and hung up

Amy pulled up to Karma's house, and she was already waiting outside, so she jumped in and brought Amy's face close, kissing her

"Hey buttface" Karma grinned "Excited?!"

"Yes, so excited" Amy smiled sarcastically, putting her hand on Karma's thigh while she drove to where they would be getting trained, it was in the basement of the warehouse and was packed with all types of equipment they would need to drive

When they pulled up, Amy forced Karma to close her eyes and she slowly led her out the car and towards the building, Amy took her hands of Karma's eyes and Karma's jaw dropped

"I've been walking past this building to school for most of my life" Karma gasped

"Yep, I've been in there all along" Amy laughed "Come inside, it's much fancier"

Amy led Karma inside and the two guards by the door welcomed them in "Hello Amy, this is our new recruit?" He looked Karma up and down "She won't last"

"Excuse me?" Karma retorted and he began to laugh

"Don't worry little miss, just playing with you" He winked and Karma huffed, pulling Amy inside. Her jaw dropped once again, at the grandness of the place

"It's huge" She gawped

"Yep, come on, let's go to the training centre" Amy quickly took her downstairs and they began their training. Karma stood on one of the mats and began to do pathetic yoga moves, while Amy laughed at her. "Lets start, 100 push ups, go" Karma looked up at her, an eye brow raised

"Your joking, right? I can hardly do ten"

"Tough, your doing 100" Amy giggled, watching Karma struggle getting past twenty

"I, hate, you, so, much" Karma said breathlessly as she was on her 40th push up

One she got to her 50th, her arms fell to her sides and she play in a plank position, wheezing "good job, you've got a lot of potential"

"I only did 50" Karma sighed

"That's more than I thought you would, your doing great Karms" Amy bent down beside her and placed a kiss on her lips "every 50 positions you do, I have to remove a piece of clothing, deal?"

"Deal" Karma grinned, looking up at Amy "What next?"

"Do as many sit ups as you can"

Karma got to 62, then curled up to her side, her body aching "Take off your clothes, before I die" Karma groaned and Amy smiled, removing her jacket

"Break for five minutes, then we start with the punch bag, then we will do self defence"

"Lucky me" Karma put her hand to her forehead, wiping off sweat

Another hour passed, Karma was just about ready to stop and Amy was down to her underwear

"I'm going...to...die" Karma was holding onto Amy to keep herself up "I hate you for making me go through this utter pain"

"Let's go get some ice cream, drama queen" Amy ruffled her hair and they both went down stairs after Amy had got back dressed and as they were about to leave, they heard someone behind them and turned around

"Amy! I heard what happened, how are you?" James wrapped his arms around her

"I'm great, all better now" Amy smiled and Karma cleared her throat "Oh, sorry, this is Karma, my girlfriend"

"She's the one you were stalking right?" James smirked and Amy blushed

"You stalked me?" Karma raised her eyebrow, laughing

"He doesn't know what he's talking about" Amy quickly said and then changed the subject "I'm so sorry about your dad"

"Thanks, it wasn't a shock, we knew he was going a while back" James smile fell and he looked to the floor "The funeral is on Sunday, if you'd come"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it" Amy hugged him again, before her and Karma left "Poor guy"

"You seem to like him a lot" Karma huffed, getting into the car

"Seriously Karma? his dad just died, he was a really good friend of ours, and he's one of my best friends" Amy rolled her eyes at her jealous girlfriend

"He likes you, I can tell" Karma sighed again and Amy leaned over the car, putting both of her hands on Karma's upper thigh and leant up to her face, placing a delicate kiss on her lips

"Well I like someone else" Amy winked and then went back to the steering wheel, driving to the ice cream shop.

,

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! I'll get writing the next ASAP! Please leave a comment on what you thought AND what you think Karma and Amy's first assignment should be as super hero's?! Let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a lot of bruises, sweat, tears and Amy getting naked...a lot, Karma had all the basic training she would need to be a beginner. She couldn't go to any of the major operations like Amy or the rest, but the minor ones and the neighbourhood watching, she could nail. Karma and Amy had just finished one of their training sessions and Amy had only her underwear on, as they had raised the stripping up to every 500 of each exercise.

"This job better be worth it" Karma groaned and jumped up after completing her work out "But, my butt looks great now a days"

"It does, and it will be worth it" Amy smiled, pulling on her leggings "And, I have a special surprise in the locker rooms for you"

"lets go!" Karma grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs, running into the locker rooms which were empty as it was almost 2AM. As Karma walked in, to see her tight black suit on a hanger on one of the lockers, she squealed in excitement and held it in her arms "Can I try it on now?!" She asked and Amy nodded, smiling at her girlfriends excitement.

Karma went to change and while she was gone Amy slipped her suit on, as she planned to take Karma on a tour of the city tonight, to get her used to all the alleyways and short cuts. Amy sat down on the bench and she leaned back against the lockers and closed her eyes, they hadn't got much sleep last night and she knew they wouldn't sleep much tonight either. As her eyes started to get heavy, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jumped up, answering it

"Amy, we have a class A emergency, drop everything and come with us, now" The voice on the other end spoke, someone from her dad's team so it must be serious

"Okay, I'll be up with you in a sec" Amy pushed her phone into her bra and zipped up her suit, knocking on the changing room door that Karma was in "I have to go, it's an emergency, you can go home or stay here and wait for me, okay? I love you"

"Do you have to?" Karma asked from behind the door, a groan in her voice

"I'm sorry Karms, I'll see you later" Amy sighed and took off

"Be safe!" Karma shouted just before Amy left the room.

When Amy reached the team of 4 men outside that would be going into the situation with her, they gave her a quick debrief on the situation

"A young girl, around 6 has been taken into the Guenovi house, the guy who took her in, has been convicted of murder but got released when the evidence was lost, the man, Frank Funt asked her to help him find his dog" Finn told Amy as they ran to get their cars "We don't have much time"

"I'll go round the back of the house, you guys go round the sides" Jack Smith, the eldest of the bunch told them as they got into the car, he held up a laptop in his hands which was live CCTV footage of the house. "Let's go"

The journey seemed to take forever, even though it was only five minutes down the road, each of their hearts were racing as the little girl's life was dependant on them. Once they reached the house, they slowly climbed the fence that surrounded the house and then dispersed around, all of them trying to find a way in.

Amy tip-toed around the edge of the left side of the house, pushing slightly on every window, to see which one she could easily break into. She pushed on one of the windows, which looked like it was in the kitchen, and realised it was the thinnest, so she slowly reached into her bra and pulled out the tool she had brought, slowly pulling the window off its hinges. Once it fully came off, she smiled with her achievement and began to climb in, but large hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to the floor violently.

"You looking for me?" She heard the harsh voice of Frank say behind her and she quickly jumped up, holding the tool she had in her hand in front of her "The little girl is inside, she's pretty upset, would you like to join her?" Suddenly, Frank had hold of Amy, pushing her against the wall "How many people are with you?"

"Just me" Amy spat, before pushing his arm out the way and diving under him, escaping his grip "And four others, who are probably already in your house, oh, and the police are on the way"

"You fucking slut" He screamed and started to run towards the front entrance of his house. Amy let out a sigh of relief, before going in the window she had originally broken into and slid herself in, landing softly on the floor. She took a while to look around, and left the kitchen, running up the stairs and following the cries that could be heard. She heard a loud commotion of a smash, a bang and shouting behind her as two of the men she had arrived with were pinning Frank down onto the floor, not allowing him to move. Amy ran upstairs but panicked, as the cries stopped completely, had he hurt her already and left her for dead? She did not want to go in to see a dead little girl. Amy ran down the corridor and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the little girl laughing, a cute, muffled laugh. She followed the laugh into the room on the far end of the corridor and when she opened it, she thought her legs would collapse on her as she stood in disbelief.

A red-headed girl in a black suit sat in front of the girl, using socks on her hands to make her laugh, and wiping the tears away. The window in the room had been smashed and when the little girl saw Amy, she backed to the wall.

"Is she going to hurt me like that mean man?" The little girl cried and the red head scooped her up, turning around to face Amy.

"Definitely not, Emma, this is Amy" Karma smiled at Amy, biting her lip. "But she might hurt me" Karma laughed nervously when Amy gave her a glare

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Amy shouted "This could have been dangerous!"

"I wanted to help! No way am I staying at home" Karma smirked "Come on, let's get Emma home"

Amy watched as they both walked past her, and followed behind, dumbfounded. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the police took Emma off her straight away and thanked them both for their time, Emma began to cry so Karma had to walk her to the car, and her parents ran towards them, pulling Emma away and almost crushing her in the hug. Frank was being pulled into a police car and the men from earlier ran towards Amy and Karma.

"Karma, you were amazing!" Dave smiled, patting her on the shoulder "Your friend was the one who caught him, and stopped him getting away, you've done a good job training her, Amy" Amy looked over at Karma, taking her away from the group and walking her down the road, to get away from the rest

"Are you mad at me still? I'm sorry!" Karma pouted once they had stopped and gone down an alleyway "I just thought that-" Karma was interrupted by Amy's lips on hers, pushing her against the wall and closing their bodies together

"I love you so much" Amy smiled in the kiss and Karma pulled away as Amy looked her up and down, licking her lips

"So you like the suit?" Karma giggled before bringing their lips together again

,

Hope you like his chapter! sorry for the wait again!


End file.
